


La belle que voilà

by Lyssa2412



Series: Shots [8]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Crossdressing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: Vampire kể cho Sparkling nghe về cơn ác mộng của mình. Trong giấc chiêm bao ấy, anh đã gặp một người tên Champagne.
Relationships: Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145393





	La belle que voilà

**Author's Note:**

> Câu chuyện này có thể xem là tiền đề của 98%, dù những chuyện diễn ra ở thế giới của 98% chỉ là một giấc mơ ở thế giới này.
> 
> Được gợi cảm hứng từ các bài hát sau đây:
> 
> \- Heartbreak or Death của The Brobecks
> 
> \- Datura to Apple của Nejishiki
> 
> \- Nous n'irons plus au bois, một bài đồng dao Pháp. Đây là bài đồng dao được nhắc đến trong câu chuyện.

_Nơi em thuộc về là một căn phòng đầy ánh sáng, đầy tiếng cười, đầy những tiếng nhạc xập xình, đầy những cặp đôi cùng nắm tay nhau khiêu vũ. Em đứng một mình ở góc phòng, quan sát người ta đi qua đi lại, nhưng dường như chính em mới là trung tâm của buổi tiệc này, dường như chính em mới là lý do khiến mọi người tụ họp lại nơi đây._

_Thế rồi, em chỉ bắt chuyện với mỗi mình hắn._

_Nhưng em là ai thế, mà trông quen đến lạ? Mái tóc vàng hờ hững buộc lệch, dáng đi ấy, cách môi em đôi lúc cong lên khi nhìn hắn, đôi mắt màu lục sâu thăm thẳm như có thể nhìn thấu tâm can này, giọng nói của em vừa thanh, vừa trong, dịu dàng và mềm mượt._

_"Có lẽ anh không nhớ, nhưng em là người anh đã biết từ lâu."_

_Lạ thế, hắn chẳng thể nhận ra em là ai cả, dẫu cho em có xưng cái tên ấy biết bao nhiêu lần._

_"Champagne. Rất vui được gặp lại anh."_

***

"Anh không ngủ được à?"

Người bên cạnh hắn trở mình, hơi nhíu mày rồi hỏi như vậy, em với tay ra như đang tìm kiếm gì đó. Hắn bỏ mặc trang sách đang đọc dở để quay sang nắm lấy bàn tay ấy, lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn em mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh chớp chớp. Em vốn hay gặp khó khăn trong việc nghỉ ngơi, thế mà hắn cũng quên, để rồi lại mở đèn sáng trưng như thế này.

Nhưng nếu không có người thương nằm cạnh, chắc hẳn hắn sẽ phát ốm lên với giấc mộng khi nãy mất.

Những cơn ác mộng không phải là thứ gì quá xa lạ với Vampire. Ai nằm mơ mà lại không từng trông thấy qua những thứ mình căm ghét hay sợ hãi bao giờ chứ? Hắn đâu phải là ngoại lệ. Khi bé, lắm lần hắn cũng mơ thấy mình bị điểm kém. Ừ thì cái này có xảy ra ngoài đời, nhưng mà...

Chưa bao giờ hắn mơ thấy thứ gì khiến bản thân bàng hoàng đến vậy. Bàn tay này, nếu không nắm chặt lấy tay em, có lẽ đã run lên mất. Đến mức, khi vừa thức dậy, hắn không dám đối diện với bóng tối, cũng không dám tiếp tục ngủ nữa, mà cố gắng dán mắt vào quyển sách vớ đại từ trên bàn. Nhưng hắn có đọc được gì đâu, khi con tim cứ thình thịch đập và sống mũi cứ cay cay. Chốc chốc, tên tóc đỏ phải liếc sang em một lần để chắc chắn rằng em vẫn còn nằm ở đó.

"Sao anh không trả lời em?"

Lúc này, Sparkling đã ngồi dậy, em hỏi hắn, giọng đầy lo lắng. Hắn muốn quay đi, nhưng nghĩ thế nào lại buông sách xuống.

"Tôi mơ thấy vài thứ... Nói chung là hơi tệ, nên tôi không ngủ tiếp được."

"Anh có thể kể em nghe được không?"

Bất giác, hắn thở dài, trong lòng bỗng thấy hơi bứt rứt.

"Em hiểu, không sao, khi nào anh bình tĩnh rồi hãy kể. Bây giờ thì cứ thả lỏng đã, em xuống bếp làm gì đó cho anh ăn."

Khi người kia chuẩn bị bước khỏi giường, hắn nắm lấy cổ tay em, níu lại. Em không đáp, cũng chẳng hỏi gì, chỉ lặng lẽ ra hiệu cho hắn theo sau. Vampire bước xuống giường, đi nhanh hơn một chút để bắt kịp ai đó và đan tay cả hai vào nhau. Người tình của hắn che miệng, cười khúc khích.

"Mẹ nó, sao anh cứ _đáng yêu_ thế hả?"

Câu nói ấy vang lên khẽ khàng, dường như chẳng phải để hỏi hắn, cũng như không phải để hỏi chính mình. Chỉ đơn giản là người ta cảm thấy muốn nói ra thì nói, thế thôi. Đâu phải khi nào hỏi cũng cần đáp lại, có khi câu trả lời đã nằm sẵn ngay trong tim.

Hắn siết chặt lấy tay em, buông một câu bông đùa:

"Miệng em xinh mà sao cứ nói mấy từ xấu xí vậy kìa?"

Em huých một cái vào khuỷu tay hắn, lại cười nhiều hơn. Tên tóc đỏ đã định nói thêm, rằng _thế chứ em làm gì tôi cũng sẽ yêu,_ nhưng trông thấy nụ cười kia, hắn lại quên khuấy đi mất. Dắt hắn vào bếp, điều đầu tiên em làm là mở cửa tủ lạnh, quay sang nhìn hắn, ý hỏi hắn muốn ăn gì.

"Khuya rồi, chắc là tôi nhìn em ăn thôi."

"Em không ăn khuya." Sparkling trầm ngâm. "Hay anh uống gì không?"

Hắn gật đầu.

"Nhưng không phải rượu nhé, uống nhiều hại lắm."

"Ừ rồi, không phải rượu."

"Chút sữa nóng được chứ? Uống nóng cho dễ ngủ."

Em lấy hộp sữa ra, đoạn đóng cửa tủ lại. Hắn đứng cạnh đó, không nhịn được, bèn kéo em vào lòng.

"Này, để em nấu..."

Nhưng rồi em bỏ dở câu nói, cũng choàng tay qua eo hắn, ôm chặt.

"Anh... đã mơ thấy chuyện tệ đến thế sao?"

Bàn tay em khẽ vuốt ve lưng hắn, em dựa cằm vào vai hắn, khẽ thở hắt ra. Người em ấm lắm, và được ở gần bên em như vậy chợt làm con tim này như dịu lại.

_Siết chặt hơn vòng tay này, giữ em lại bên mình, nhớ đừng để em vuột mất._

"Không sao, em ở đây với anh rồi mà. Không còn gì để sợ nữa." Em thì thào vào tai hắn, nhẹ nhàng vuốt lại mái tóc đỏ dài. Trong giây phút ấy, mọi thứ mới thật yên bình làm sao. Ước gì đây có thể là mãi mãi nhỉ, để những chuyện trong giấc chiêm bao sẽ không bao giờ thành sự thật. Mà lo lắng làm chi, nhất là khi đó chỉ vỏn vẹn là một _giấc mơ,_ một giấc mơ phi lý lắm. Thế rồi chẳng hiểu sao, trong khoảnh khắc ấy, hắn cứ sợ đến run rẩy, rằng sẽ đến một lúc nào đó, hắn sẽ _mất_ em.

Phải một lúc lâu, Vampire mới buông em ra được. Em nhìn hắn, sắc xanh trong đôi mắt ấy buồn rầu và cũng xen lẫn cả âu lo, em nắm lấy tay tên tóc đỏ, dường như định nói gì, nhưng lại thôi. Hắn chỉ khẽ gật đầu để em an tâm, dẫu lòng đã rối lên và cồn cào hơn nhiều khi hơi ấm kia dần tan biến.

Lúc Sparkling xoay người đi, một ý nghĩ không mấy dễ chịu len lỏi vào đầu hắn. Đó là hình bóng một người nào đó mang tên Champagne, cách đi đứng, cách nói năng, cũng như giọng hát của người ta. Suy đi nghĩ lại, người ấy cũng duyên dáng lắm ấy chứ, nhưng em lại tự chọn cho mình việc cô lập bản thân và chỉ mở lời khi trông thấy hắn. Có lẽ em cố tình làm vậy, có lẽ là không, nhưng không thể phủ nhận rằng em vẫn hoàn toàn có thể ở bên bao nhiêu người khác, tốt hơn hắn gấp trăm, gấp vạn lần, và bao bi thương nhờ thế sẽ không đổ dồn lên đầu cả ba người.

_"Em là người anh đã biết từ lâu."_

Âm vang của câu nói này vẫn làm tim hắn nhói lên một tí. Hắn _chưa bao giờ_ nhận ra em thật sự là ai cho đến khi em tự thú nhận, và ngay cả khi ấy, hắn vẫn cứ cảm thấy mình có lỗi với em.

_Ồ, chẳng phải tất cả đều do hắn mà ra sao? Chẳng phải chính do hắn mà con tim em tan vỡ sao? Chẳng phải chính do hắn mà chiếc váy màu xanh đó bị vấy bẩn và loang lổ nhuốm một sắc đỏ tanh tưởi sao?_

Vampire lắc lắc đầu. Đấy vốn chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi, vậy mà sao hắn lại cứ bàng hoàng như thể nó là sự thật. Nhưng vấn đề là ở đó: nó _thật_ quá, từ tiếng nói cười, tiếng nhạc, tiếng ai kia ngân nga câu hát, hương nước hoa, đến thứ mùi _tanh nồng_ và tiếng xe cứu thương kêu ầm ĩ. Nó thật đến mức hắn chẳng dám tin đấy là điều hư ảo. Nó thật đến mức hắn có thể sờ được vào thứ cảm giác tội lỗi đang quấn lấy trái tim mình thành một cuộn tơ vò. Nó thật đến mức hắn cứ ngỡ hiện tại này đây thật ra cũng chỉ là cơn mộng tưởng.

"Anh có sao không?" Sparkling chợt quay lại hỏi hắn, vẫn vẻ mặt lo âu như thế.

"Tôi không sao cả, em an tâm." Hắn xua xua tay.

"Thật không?"

"Thật mà."

Em liếc nhanh sang lò vi sóng, thì thầm gì đó khó lòng nghe rõ được. Hắn nhìn em trân trân, và em hiểu, nên em cứ thế lặp lại từng từ một cho hắn nghe rõ, giọng vang lên chắc nịch:

"Vamp, anh không giỏi nói dối đâu."

Hắn định chối thêm một lần nữa: hắn không muốn để em nghe về giấc mơ tồi tệ của mình. Nhưng có chối bao nhiêu lần thì em cũng sẽ nhận ra thôi. Người trước mặt hắn khoanh tay lại, em dời ánh mắt xuống sàn nhà.

"Được rồi, có một... Có một người này..."

Những từ ngữ khó khăn lắm mới thoát được ra khỏi miệng hắn làm ai đó hơi nhíu mày lại, và em lại nhìn thẳng về phía này, đăm chiêu.

"Trong giấc mơ của tôi thôi."

Người con trai tóc vàng đưa tay che miệng, nét mặt bớt căng thẳng một chút.

"Anh kể tiếp đi."

"Tôi gặp người ta ở một buổi tiệc. Người đó bảo là đã quen tôi từ trước, nhưng tôi không nhận ra. Đến giờ thì tôi chỉ còn nhớ rõ tên người ấy, cùng với chiếc váy màu xanh và mái tóc buộc lệch."

"Thế cô ấy tên gì?" Em vừa hỏi, vừa đẩy một chiếc ghế lại gần hắn, ý bảo hắn ngồi xuống. Hắn làm theo, ngây người một lúc.

"Champagne."

Chẳng hiểu sao, cái tên ấy nghe như vang đến từ một chỗ nào xa xăm vời vợi, dẫu nó là do chính miệng hắn nói ra. Có gì nơi cái tên này làm Vampire chẳng yên lòng được.

"Tức là giống rượu champagne, đúng chứ?" Em hỏi lại. "Cô ấy có thích uống champagne luôn không đấy?"

"Không, Champagne luôn miệng bảo chỉ thích uống rượu vang."

Tự nhiên em cứ tủm tỉm cười. Hắn nhìn em, cảm thấy có chút khó hiểu.

"À, em thấy anh hơi ngố thôi. Anh... anh thật sự sợ em _ghen_ với một người anh chỉ thấy trong mơ à?"

"Nghe tôi kể hết đã chứ?"

"Vâng."

Em cũng kéo ghế ngồi, mặc kệ lò vi sóng cứ kêu lên tít tít.

"Champagne luôn có mặt ở mọi buổi tiệc, cứ như thể em ấy là nguyên do khiến mọi người ở đấy vậy. Và lần nào, em ấy cũng chỉ nói chuyện với mỗi mình tôi. Lần đầu cũng vậy, lần thứ hai, thứ ba, bao lần khác cũng thế, kể cả lần cuối cùng..."

Cổ họng hắn nghèn nghẹn. Lần cuối cùng, khi em chạy đi khuất dạng trong màn đêm u tối, hắn đã không dám đuổi theo. Hắn biết mình đã làm sai điều gì, hắn biết bản thân đã rất muốn giữ em lại, nhưng hắn chẳng biết phải bù đắp cho em như thế nào nữa. Và đến tận khi hắn có đủ dũng khí để lần theo đường em đi, thì mọi chuyện đã rồi, cái xác kia nào có thể trở lại vẹn nguyên một con người được nữa?

Có lẽ vì đợi lâu quá mà chẳng thấy hắn nói thêm, Sparkling nhẹ nhàng đặt tay em lên tay hắn, nắm lại thật chặt.

"Không còn gì phải sợ nữa, chỉ là giấc mơ thôi. Có em ở bên cạnh anh kia mà."

Hắn gật đầu, vài chùm tóc tự nhiên lòa xòa trước mặt. Em với tay ra để vén lại cho hắn.

"Cảm ơn em."

"Anh cảm ơn làm gì, em vẫn luôn thích được làm thế này lắm."

"Nhưng tôi cứ thích cảm ơn đấy, được không?" Hắn cố pha trò. Người tình của hắn vuốt ve bàn tay kia, đôi môi mỏng khẽ nhếch lên một chút, em cố hướng cuộc trò chuyện trở lại chủ đề chính:

"Nếu anh không thoải mái, có thể không kể cho em nghe về lần cuối cùng hai người gặp mặt cũng được."

_Chính lần gặp cuối ấy mới khiến giấc mơ này trở thành ác mộng đấy thôi..._

Dẫu sao, hắn cũng khẽ gật đầu thêm lần nữa. Với mớ từ ngữ vụng về của mình, hắn cố kể lại cho em nghe cách Champagne đã tiếp cận hắn vào cuối một buổi tiệc nọ, khi hắn chuẩn bị ra về.

_"Có lẽ anh không nhớ, nhưng em là người anh đã biết từ lâu."_

Dường như người đẹp trong chiếc váy dạ hội màu lam bềnh bồng đang say, em mỉm cười với hắn, gần như là tán tỉnh. Champagne bước đến, hơi loạng choạng, em nắm thật chặt lấy tay hắn. Hắn giật mình nhưng không rút tay lại, sợ rằng đối phương vì thế sẽ ngã quỵ mất.

_"Champagne. Rất vui được gặp lại anh."_

Vampire chẳng nhớ nổi mình đã giới thiệu bản thân hay chưa, nhưng điều đó đâu quan trọng nữa. Người trước mặt biết hắn là ai rồi kia mà, dù hắn vốn chẳng biết em. Trông em rất quen, nhưng cái tên của em mới thật lạ. Có thể chính hắn cũng đã say mất tự khi nào nên mới không nhận ra. Mà cũng có thể là em nhận nhầm. Người kia đang không tỉnh táo, tất nhiên là có khả năng như thế lắm chứ.

_"Anh biết khiêu vũ không?"_

Trong lúc hắn còn chưa kịp định thần, em đã hỏi như thế. Hắn lắc lắc đầu, nhưng em nào có chấp nhận câu trả lời như vậy đâu. Ngân nga một câu hát tiếng Pháp, em dìu hắn đi những bước nhảy rời rạc, đôi khi cả hai khựng lại một chút vì hắn lỡ đạp nhầm lên chân em. Champagne không hề hé miệng nói một câu trách móc nào, em chỉ cười, nụ cười như thể em hài lòng lắm, và mọi chuyện đều theo dự liệu của em.

"Nhạc Pháp à?" Sparkling đang lơ đãng chống cằm nghe hắn kể thì chợt chú ý đến chi tiết ấy, em nhìn hắn với vẻ mặt tò mò. "Anh còn nhớ bài đó giai điệu ra sao không? Ôi, em quên mất, đây là mơ thôi mà, làm sao anh nhớ chi tiết đến thế được."

"Đâu, tôi vẫn còn nhớ mà. Tôi nhớ cả ca từ nữa. _La belle que..._?"

Dĩ nhiên, vì không biết tiếng Pháp, hắn không thể hát trọn vẹn được câu mà Champagne cứ hát đi hát lại. Nhưng Sparkling thì có thể, em hát nhẩm theo, phát âm rõ ràng từng tiếng:

_"La belle que voilà, la laiss'rons nous danser?"_

Hắn trố mắt nhìn. Không phải vì hắn chưa biết rằng em biết tiếng Pháp, mà là vì những câu tiếp theo của em:

"Đấy là một bài đồng dao. _Nous n'irons plus au bois,_ nghĩa là _Chúng ta sẽ không vào rừng nữa._ "

"Sao lại có người hát đồng dao để khiêu vũ chứ?" Hắn cười, nhưng bản thân có cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn chút nào không thì chưa biết.

"Còn tùy ý nghĩa câu hát thôi, em nghĩ vậy."

"Em dịch cho tôi được không?"

Đôi mắt màu lục nhìn hắn lúng túng.

"Lâu rồi em chẳng đụng đến tiếng Pháp nữa. Chà, nếu em không nhầm, câu ấy có nghĩa là... _Có người đẹp ở đằng_ _kia, liệu ta nên để nàng khiêu vũ hay không?_ Nghe cũng hợp ngữ cảnh nhỉ?"

Vampire ậm ừ vài tiếng, hắn cũng đồng ý với em.

_Vậy ra Champagne hát là có ý như thế._

"Rồi anh với cô ấy... khiêu vũ cả đêm?" Em hỏi thêm và đứng dậy để lấy thứ trong lò vi sóng. Hắn nhìn theo từng bước chân em đi, lát sau mới trả lời:

"Không, chỉ một lúc thôi. Tôi bảo mình bận nên cần phải về sớm."

"Cô ấy phản ứng ra sao? Theo em thấy thì cô ấy có vẻ thích anh đấy."

Vì người kia đang quay lưng lại với hắn nên Vampire không thể trông rõ được vẻ mặt của em lúc này. Tuy nhiên, giọng em chùng xuống theo một cách khó có thể nhận ra, và hắn bắt đầu tự hỏi mình đã làm sai điều gì.

Nói sao thì nói, em đã hỏi, tất nhiên hắn phải trả lời.

Để xem nào, nụ cười _gợi tình_ trên đôi môi màu hồng đào của Champagne chợt biến mất trong vài giây, em sững sờ nhìn hắn, đôi mắt sâu hun hút chớp nhẹ vài lần. Thế rồi em lại cười, lần này là cười ra tiếng, giọng cười em khanh khách, nhuốm màu buồn bã.

_"À vâng, tất nhiên rồi. Hẹn gặp lại anh vào buổi tiệc lần sau."_

Cũng với những bước chân loạng choạng trên đôi giày cao gót, em rời đi như cái cách một người diễn viên rời khỏi sân khấu, và tất cả mọi ánh đèn tắt phụt, hạ màn. Hắn nhớ rằng mình đã cố trông theo, nhưng vô vọng thôi: dáng hình kia đã biến mất tự khi nào...

"Sữa của anh đây." Người con trai tóc vàng quay lại chỗ ngồi của em, đẩy nhẹ ly sữa nóng về phía hắn. Thay vì cầm lấy nó, hắn với tay ra, nắm chặt tay em.

"Đừng có đi lâu vậy nữa, tôi nhớ."

Trông như em vừa giật mình, không biết vì cái nắm tay của hắn hay là vì câu nói kia. Đôi má đỏ lựng, em cúi đầu xuống, lẩm bẩm:

"Chết tiệt, anh..."

"Cũng đừng nói mấy từ như thế nữa, nhà mình có trẻ nhỏ mà."

"Mist còn bé bỏng gì, vả lại, con bé đang ngủ trên phòng chứ có phải ở đây đâu."

Hắn đưa tay sờ lên má em, hắn muốn ôm em vào lòng lắm. Em hình như đoán được nên chỉ cười bẽn lẽn, những ngón tay thon dài kia đan vào tay hắn.

"Anh uống đi kẻo nguội."

"Được rồi."

Vampire cầm ly sữa uống một ít để em vui. Hắn không thích mùi sữa chút nào, nhưng hắn thích nụ cười trên môi em, nụ cười an tâm đến lạ lùng khi em ở cạnh hắn, dõi theo từng cử chỉ của hắn bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng. Em nắm thật chặt lấy bàn tay hắn, chờ đợi. Phải rồi, hắn đâu có quên chuyện mình đang nói.

"Những lần bọn tôi gặp mặt sau này, Champagne không say, ít ra là không quá say đến choáng váng như thế nữa. Chỉ có một chút vấn đề nhỏ."

Vấn đề nhỏ ấy đáng ra sẽ chẳng quan trọng gì với hắn. Nhưng đấy là đáng ra.

Vampire cảm thấy chuyện Champagne liên tục thay đổi kiểu ăn mặc, cách buộc tóc, màu son và ti tỉ những thứ khác có gì đó liên quan đến sự thiếu tự tin của em về vẻ ngoài của mình. Điều này thật sự đáng lo ngại. Ban đầu, hắn cứ tưởng đó là sở thích của em, nhưng đến khi thấy em trầm ngâm xoa nhẹ bàn tay đeo găng của mình, nét mặt chẳng có tí gì là thoải mái, hắn mới hiểu ra.

 _"Nếu em không thích thứ mà mình đang mặc..."_ Tên tóc đỏ buột miệng nói vậy vào lần gặp nào hắn chẳng thể nhớ nổi. _"Nếu thế, em đừng mặc chúng nữa. Thoải mái với bản thân mình một chút cũng là chuyện nên làm mà."_

 _"Ồ, bản thân em có quan trọng bao giờ đâu."_ Em cười ngây ngất. _"Nhưng anh à, anh thích nhìn em mặc thế này không?"_

Hắn lảng đi, như hắn luôn làm bao lần em hỏi câu ấy. Chỉ đơn giản là dù cho em có buộc hai chùm, tết bím, hay xõa tóc ra, trông em vẫn cứ xinh đẹp mà thôi. Nhưng còn một lý do nữa: hắn không thật sự quan tâm, vì người trước mặt nào có phải là người trong lòng. Người hắn thương chỉ có cậu bartender tóc vàng nào đó, dẫu rằng trong giấc mơ này, cả hai vẫn chưa hề hò hẹn cùng nhau.

"Vậy là cô Champagne đó thích anh, còn anh thì lại... thích em?" Sparkling hỏi, nhịp nhịp tay lên bàn. Hình như em có hơi ngượng khi nói hai từ cuối cùng, đầu hơi cúi xuống một chút để cố che đi đôi má ửng đỏ. Nhưng dù sao thì hắn cũng đã thấy rồi, nên hắn bèn đưa tay ra kéo mặt em lại về phía mình để nhìn cho rõ hơn, sau đó mới đáp lời.

"Có thể hiểu như thế."

"Nghe rắc rối ra phết nhỉ?" Em nhìn hắn, làm hắn hơi chột dạ. "Thế anh có nói cho cô ấy biết không?"

Cổ họng hắn đắng nghét. Mãi một lúc sau, hắn mới có thể lí nhí vài chữ.

"Có, và _không."_

"Ý anh là sao?"

"Tôi có bảo Champagne tôi đã để ý người khác, nhưng tôi không nói rõ ra đó là em."

"Cô ấy trả lời như thế nào?"

Trong một thoáng mơ hồ, hắn tưởng như trước mặt mình lại là người trong mộng, đôi lúc em cứ vuốt ve đôi bàn tay đeo găng trắng của mình, cử chỉ vừa vụng về nhưng cũng lại thanh tao.

 _"Em biết rõ mà."_ Đôi môi màu mận chín của em khẽ cong lên. _"Nhưng điều ấy cũng không sao cả. Anh chỉ cần biết trong mắt em có mỗi mình anh thôi là đủ."_

Nhưng có thật chỉ như vậy là _đủ_ với em không? Nhất là khi, ngay từ đầu, hắn đã cứ tỏ ra lơ là với em, nhất là khi, ngay từ lần gặp đầu tiên, em dường như đã _thương mến_ hắn đến mức có thể thay đổi bản thân mình.

_"Em chỉ muốn giống với những cô gái mà anh luôn nhìn ngắm, dù chỉ là một góc thôi. Nếu anh không thích thì cũng chẳng sao, em vẫn có thể thay đổi vì anh kia mà, mon chéri."_

Ôi, sai lầm nối tiếp sai lầm, và bi kịch lại nối thêm muôn vàn bi kịch. Nhất là khi mọi chuyện đã bắt đầu chuyển biến xấu tự lúc nào, nhưng người trong cuộc chẳng hề biết gì để trở tay cho kịp.

_Cũng tại vì hắn mà ra cả thôi._

Nếu không phải tại hắn, vào lần gặp mặt cuối cùng, em đã không phải biến mất một lần nữa trong màn đêm lạnh giá, như con chim bé nhỏ run rẩy bay đi để lẩn trốn thực tại đau đớn đến ngột ngạt. Một lần nữa, ánh đèn sân khấu tắt phụt, đột ngột đến buồn bã, và hắn, với tư cách khán giả, đã cắn rứt biết bao nhiêu khi nhìn hình bóng em mờ dần, mờ dần, bé xíu, xa xăm trong tối đen.

Hắn cắn rứt, vì hắn biết rõ một điều:

_Hắn đã giết chết em._

"Tôi đã giết Champagne."

Một lời thú nhận. Phải. Thú nhận như thế làm hắn thấy có chút nhẹ lòng, dẫu rằng chuyện đã xảy ra chỉ là một cơn mơ mà thôi.

Và ô kia, chẳng phải cái tên _Champagne_ mới thật _xa lạ_ hay sao?

Sparkling tròn mắt nhìn hắn, em hình như không hiểu lắm. Nhưng em cũng khẽ gật đầu. Phải rồi, để em hiểu, hắn cần phải kể em nghe những điều mà chính bản thân hắn cũng không muốn nhớ.

Hắn đã đáp thế nào khi Champagne bảo rằng em sẵn sàng thay đổi vì hắn? Ôi, nhớ đến, hắn nghĩ bản thân đáng ra nên ngậm miệng lại thì hơn.

_"Em có thay đổi như thế nào không quan trọng. Còn chính bản thân em thì sao? Nếu tôi bảo em rằng tôi thích em vì con người thật của em, em sẽ làm gì đây, Champagne?"_

Vampire nhớ mình đã nói những điều ấy trong lo lắng cùng với một chút tức giận. Đó cũng là lần đầu tiên hắn gọi tên em, như cái cách hắn đáng ra phải gọi ngay từ lúc em đã xưng cái tên ấy.

_"Anh nói chưa bao giờ thích em kia mà, đừng đùa em như thế."_

Em cười, khẽ thở hắt ra, dường như bàn tay em cố gắng lắm mới không run rẩy khi cầm ly rượu. Hắn cứ cố chấp nhìn em, cứ cố chấp bảo em rằng em phải thoải mái sống thật với mình đi, sẽ chẳng sao cả, hắn sẽ không ghét bỏ em, hắn nào đã bao giờ ghét em đâu? Trời ơi, em cứ cười, cứ cười mãi, tiếng cười xoáy sâu vào tận tâm can này, em nắm lấy cổ tay hắn, nhỏ nhẹ bảo:

_"Thế thì anh đi theo em một lúc được không, Vampire?"_

Cũng lại là một lần đầu tiên khác: lần đầu tiên em gọi tên hắn. Và cái cách em gọi hắn, trời ơi, giọng em mới tha thiết làm sao. Hắn đứng dậy, bước theo em, nhận ra rằng em đang khoác trên mình chiếc váy em mặc vào lần đầu cả hai gặp gỡ.

Quá nhiều lần đầu tiên cho một lần gặp cuối cùng.

Ôi, lần đầu tiên, hắn mới hiểu rõ được điều đáng ra hắn phải biết ngay từ đầu. Lý do khiến cái tên _Champagne_ nghe xa lạ đến thế. Lý do hắn luôn ngượng miệng khi cố gọi tên em.

_Đấy chỉ là một cái tên giả._

"Nếu vậy thì cũng lý giải được nhiều điều lắm." Người thương của hắn kết luận, em gật đầu nhè nhẹ, đoạn hỏi tiếp. "Thế thì cô ấy là ai? Mà sao anh lại bảo..."

"Sparkling."

"Vâng?"

"Champagne chính là em đấy, Sparkling."

Em bối rối, nhưng cũng lại gật đầu. Em hiểu rằng những chuyện xảy ra trong mơ đều nghe có vẻ điên rồ cả, nhưng hình như em không đoán trước được điều hắn vừa nói ra.

"Là em?"

"Phải, là em. Nếu không phải em, có lẽ tôi đã không..."

Hắn bỏ lửng câu nói đó, cổ họng chợt nghẹn lại.

"Để tôi kể tiếp, được chứ?"

Khi người kia cởi bỏ mái tóc giả màu vàng cam, lau đi son trên môi mình, em chỉ mỉm cười, thì thào bằng một giọng hết sức yếu ớt. Hắn không nghe thấy em nói gì, mà dẫu cho em có nói gì, hắn cũng sẽ chẳng nghe thấy nữa. Tai hắn ù đi, người hắn tê cứng, và hắn chẳng biết từng nhịp đập của con tim này đang nhanh lên vì hạnh phúc hay là vì lý do nào khác. Ồ, em cũng thương hắn, như hắn luôn thương em, phải không?

Tiếc thay, những suy tưởng ngọt ngào ấy có kéo dài được lâu đâu.

Hắn mới hối hận làm sao khi chẳng nói rõ cho em hay rằng người hắn luôn thầm thương trộm nhớ chính là em. Hắn mới hối hận làm sao khi chỉ có thể lặng nhìn khi em cười nhạt, buông lời cay đắng:

_“Vampire, anh không giỏi nói dối đâu.”_

Hắn đã nói dối điều gì? Ồ, hẳn là hắn đã dối mình rằng hắn chẳng hề thích em. Nhưng với em, hình như hắn đã nói dối một điều gì khác. Em đã nghĩ hắn _ghét_ em, có phải không? Chính vì vậy mà hắn mới làm thinh lúc em thật sự trở lại làm chính mình. Chính vì vậy hắn mới nhìn em chăm chú đến thế, vì hắn nào có ngờ được Champagne kiều diễm kia lại chính là Sparkling hắn ngày ngày gặp ở quán rượu. Hắn hẳn phải ghét em lắm, vì em đã bám theo hắn nhiều lần đến thế.

Nhưng em nào có biết đâu? Hắn không ghét em, chẳng thể nào, chẳng bao giờ ghét được, hắn _yêu_ em cơ mà?

Nhưng em nào có biết đâu?

_“Buổi tiệc cũng đã đi vào quỹ đạo của nó rồi, tôi không cần ở lại đây nữa.”_

Em nói vội để che giấu giọng mình run rẩy. Ừ nhỉ, hắn vừa nhớ ra em ở trong ban tổ chức tiệc. Đội lại mái tóc giả, em không thèm liếc nhìn hắn thêm một lần nào nữa, em không muốn nói với hắn thêm một lời nào nữa, kể cả đó có là lời tạm biệt.

À, đâu phải, _vĩnh biệt_ mới đúng chứ. Không hề có một lời vĩnh biệt.

Hắn cứ đứng im như phỗng nhìn em chạy đi xa. Hắn không biết cách níu em lại, cũng chẳng biết cách dỗ dành em, cũng làm gì biết cách xoa dịu cho con tim đang tan vỡ kia. Hắn chỉ biết rằng mình đã sai rồi, sai rồi, sai rồi, thế thôi. Đứng trước mặt em, hắn chẳng thể nói nên được lời nào, và chính vì vậy, chính vì hắn, cho nên…

_Mùi máu mới gây ám ảnh biết mấy, tanh, và nồng._

Chẳng biết tự bao giờ, Vampire đã đứng ở trước cửa phòng bệnh, chờ đợi đến lúc có thể vào trong thăm người đang nằm trên chiếc giường trắng toát. Cậu trai nào đó ngồi cạnh bên hắn nắm chặt hai tay mình thành hai nắm đấm, cố kiềm chế cơn giận dữ, cậu ta cúi đầu, nói như thế này:

_“Anh biết sao không, anh đâu hề xứng đáng với anh ấy. Nhưng anh ấy chọn anh, chứ không phải tôi.”_

“Đấy lại là ai nữa thế? Đừng bảo em đó là…”

Người đang ngồi cạnh hắn chợt hỏi, nhưng em bỏ lửng câu nói của mình mà liếc sang chiếc ly đang đặt trên bàn, ý chừng như nhắc hắn rằng sữa sắp nguội mất rồi. Hắn cầm ly lên, uống một hơi hết cạn, và em _của hắn_ mỉm cười, vươn tay ra lau vệt sữa còn vương trên môi.

“Anh đã thấy đỡ hơn chưa?”

“Chắc là rồi.”

“Em đưa anh về phòng ngủ nhé? À, dù em vẫn hơi thắc mắc…”

“Người ấy là Herb, đồng nghiệp của em đấy.”

Em tròn xoe mắt nhìn hắn, dường như đấy không phải cái tên em đã hình dung sẵn trong đầu.

“Ồ, giấc mơ của anh… hơi lạ nhỉ?”

Vampire gật đầu, hắn nhớ đến những lời cậu ta nói: _anh không xứng đáng, không xứng đáng, không xứng đáng._ Mà dường như chính hắn cũng đồng ý với cậu ta thật. Hai người im lặng chờ thời gian trôi, tích tắc, tích tắc. Nếu người kia là một kẻ nóng vội, hẳn cậu ta đã nắm lấy áo hắn, đấm hắn thật nhiều lần. Hắn sẽ chỉ đứng im thôi, lỗi của hắn cả mà, nếu không phải tại hắn thì em đã không phải nằm trong phòng cấp cứu. Nếu không phải tại hắn, chắc em và cậu ta đã có thể…

_“Tại sao lại đến nông nỗi này? Sao lại đến mức phải đưa đi cấp cứu?”_

Hắn hỏi, tự hỏi mình, và hỏi cả người bên cạnh. Hắn thấy những âm thanh ấy thoát ra khỏi miệng nhẹ nhàng như hơi thở, nhưng từng từ lại nặng trịch, nặng hệt khối lòng này.

Người ngồi cùng hắn nhếch mép cười.

_“Có còn quan trọng nữa không? Nếu tôi nói anh ấy bị xe tông thì sao? Nếu tôi nói anh ấy đã tự hủy hoại mình thì sao?”_

Phải, đâu còn quan trọng nữa. Tất cả, dù gì, cũng đều là lỗi của hắn.

Hắn đứng lên, nhìn qua cửa sổ, nhìn màu đỏ thắm hòa với sắc lam trên chiếc váy của em mà chạnh lòng. Hắn không nghe thấy khi bác sĩ vỗ vai hắn, hỏi hắn là gì của bệnh nhân. Hắn cũng chẳng nghe thấy gì khi vị bác sĩ thông báo về tình trạng của em. Hắn cũng không cần nghe, hắn đã biết rồi.

“Chuyện chỉ có thế.” Vampire chốt lại, nhìn em lúc này đang cất chiếc ly đã được rửa sạch vào trong tủ. “Tôi không biết nữa, chỉ là trong một lúc, tôi sợ…”

Sparkling bước đến gần hắn, ôm chặt lấy hắn vào lòng.

“Không sao, em ở đây mà, em không đi mất đâu mà sợ.”

“Tôi còn chưa nói mình sợ gì mà?”

Em đưa tay vuốt ve tóc hắn, và em cười khúc khích, người em run lên. Hắn cũng choàng tay qua eo em.

“Em yêu anh.”

Sau một lúc, em chỉ thì thầm như vậy. Hắn ngước lên, xoa xoa lưng em.

“Em nói gì đấy, tôi nghe không rõ?”

“Đừng có mà chọc em như thế, em…” Em phì cười, cúi đầu hôn lên tóc hắn. “Em yêu anh nhiều lắm.”

“Tôi cũng yêu em nhiều.”

“Thế anh muốn đi ngủ chưa, hay còn chờ mặt trời lên?”

“Có khác biệt mấy không?”

Hắn đứng dậy, đẩy hai chiếc ghế về chỗ cũ, nắm lấy tay em.

Cả hai quay lại phòng ngủ vào cái giờ hẳn là chưa ai tỉnh giấc mà cũng chẳng ai lại thức trễ đến thế. Khi đã nằm yên trên giường rồi, tên tóc đỏ quay sang phía em đang ngồi, nắm lấy tay em, hắn buột miệng:

“Em hát cho tôi nghe được không?”

“Em? Hát à? Em hát không tốt lắm đâu. Mà anh cũng lớn rồi, sao lại đòi nghe người khác hát ru thế hả?”

“Tôi đòi nghe mỗi em hát thôi.”

Em đưa tay che mặt mình, dường như em đỏ mặt thì phải. Hắn không thấy rõ nữa, đôi mắt bắt đầu muốn nhắm lại rồi.

“Thế thì đừng hối hận đấy.” Em thì thào, nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể, rồi ngân nga một giai điệu rất quen, với cả em, với cả hắn. Giọng em dịu dàng lắm, ngọt ngào lắm, em có biết không?

_“Entrez dans la danse,  
Voyez comme on danse,  
Sautez, dansez,  
Embrassez qui vous voudrez.”_

Đây mới là thực tại. Hắn và em, cả hai thuộc về nhau, như thể sao trên trời, như thể lá trên cây. Và được ở gần bên người mình thương quý nhất, cảm giác ấy mới hạnh phúc biết nhường nào. Nhất là khi hắn biết rõ mọi chuyện đều là thật, từ hơi ấm bàn tay em, tiếng em hát, đến cả tiếng em cười khúc khích mỗi khi quên lời.

Phải, đây mới là thực tại, và hắn là kẻ hạnh phúc nhất trần đời.

**Author's Note:**

> Trong headcanon của mình, Sparkling là một người gốc Pháp. Vậy nên cậu ấy nói được, và cũng có thể hát được tiếng Pháp.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [98%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285829) by [Lyssa2412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412)




End file.
